Alasan Hidup
by Die ara
Summary: Benar dan salah ... sesuatu yang bisa ditentukan sebagaimana seseorang mempercayainya. Yah ... itu hal yang sudah diatur dan ditetapkan. Tapi tergantung seberapa mampu orang menganut dan melawannya. Untuk beberapa hal, itu bisa menjadi sebuah misteri. Satu yang pasti. Cinta adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan orang bodoh yang memiliki alasan. Dan aku ... tentang alasanku bertahan hidup.


**Alasan Hidup**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Alur maksa dan berantakan.**

 **Banyak orang bilang ide bisa datang kapan saja. Dan tidak sedikit yang memaksanya. Seperti fic ini … hasil pemaksaan ide. Jadi yah, hasilnya tidak terlalu memuaskan. Tapi saya senang dengan semuanya. Enjoy it …**

 **But if you don't like don't read.**

* * *

Langit tampak lebih gelap dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Tidak terdapat warna lain selain hitam. Akan ada bercak-bercak keunguan jika lebih diperhatikan. Tapi tak satupun cahaya terlihat di sana. Lebih tepat di sebut mendung. Di salah satu distrik kota, dimana banyak manusia berlalu lalang dan tidak sedikit pula yang menikmati aktivitas mereka. Bermadu kasih, berbisnis, atau hanya meneguk secangkir teh di tempat-tempat yang disuguhkan. Sekedar menghangatkan diri di malam yang dingin.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh dua wanita di depan salah satu café. Satu bersurai merah panjang dengan jepit manis berwarna emas yang menyemat rambut depannya. Wajah bulat keibuan yang selalu terlihat ceria. Iris amethyst sebening kristal terbingkai kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Paduan warna antara nila dan ungu. Karakteristik jiwa yang feminim dan hangat. Tubuh tinggi namun mungil. Dengan blush putih lengan pendek, di dalam gaun panjang berwarna orange cerah yang membungkus pas. Kasual namun menawan. Semua bagian-bagian tubuhnya terletak di sudut yang tepat. 10 dari 10 orang, selain yang mengenalnya ... tidak akan menyangka jika wanita itu sudah berkepala tiga. Dengan wajah yang ehm, kekanakan ... membuatnya selalu terlihat belia. Tapi tetap tak akan terelak jika masih terdapat garis keibuan yang sangat.

Sedang berbicara dengan wanita sebayanya. Bersurai panjang berwarna hitam kelam. Dengan iris yang sama hitamnya. Kulitnya putih pucat. Wajahnya tegas namun anggun. Memakai dress biru gelap sepanjang lutut. Sedikit aksen berwarna kelabu. Memiliki paras yang sama namun terlihat lebih dewasa.

Kushina POV

"Kau yakin tidak bersama kami?"

Aku menggeleng sekali lagi dan tetap tersenyum memandang temanku itu. Bersamaan dengan datangnya mobil hitam di depan kami.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula Naruto pasti sudah dekat."

Dia menghela nafas dan membuka pintu mobil. "Ya sudah ... kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu." Katanya lagi setiap kali pertemuan kami. Dan aku harus memberi jawaban yang sama agar dia mau pergi.

Tapi aku bosan. "Kenapa kau selalu mengkhawatirkan itu Mikoto- _chan_ ," dengusku bersedekap. "Kau lupa siapa aku?"

Dia memutar matanya dan masuk ke dalam. "Ya ya ... _Akai Chishio no Habanero_. Jaa Kushina ..."

Aku tersenyum dan melambai. "Jaa Mikoto- _chan_ , Itachi- _kun_ ..." Balasku serta memandang pemuda yang berada di sampingnya. Putra sulungnya itu hanya tersenyum sopan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkanku.

Aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku. Memutuskan untuk menunggu putraku di jalan raya. Aku berbelok di gang sempit antara dua bangunan. Menuju jalan setapak yang terlihat sepi. Kumuh dan lembab. Semen yang sudah sewarna tanah. Kotak sampah yang berkarat. Asap mengepul di pipa pembuangan salah satu bangunan. Genangan air di sela-sela jalan. Tikus dan kecoa berkeliaran. Hah ... setidaknya lebih baik dari pada melewati kerumunan di sana tadi. Aku tidak suka berada di tengah orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Lagi pula ini memang digunakan untuk jalan, dan lebih dekat ke jalan raya.

Aku bersedekap lebih erat saat udara dingin semakin menusuk. Sebentar lagi pasti hujan. Aku menyesal tidak pernah menyukai jaket. Memang sih aku punya. Tapi paling banyak mungkin tiga, aku lupa. Tidak pernah kupakai selain musim dingin. Setelan yang kusuka hanya kemeja dan gaun yang kupakai ini. Atau semacam ini yang ada di lemari. Meski terlihat kasual dan tidak cocok untuk berpergian, tapi aku selalu memakai baju seperti ini entah di rumah maupun di luar. Selain acara formal. Alasannya ... simpel. Putraku menyukainya. Lebih menyukainya di banding baju apapun yang pernah kupakai. Jadi aku tidak punya cukup alasan untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Heh ... klise. Toh aku memang mengakuinya. Prioritasku kebahagiaan putraku. Dan terlepas itu aku memang senang, dari dalam diriku. Dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Keluarga, cinta, teman, sahabat ... apapun.

Minato, suamiku meninggal tepat di hari aku melahirkannya. Dia bekerja sebagai keamanan negara. Setiap saat harus siap mengorbankan nyawanya. Saat itu ... kami masih sempat bertatap muka via layar. Aku, dia dan Naruto. Kami bertiga. Keluarga kecil yang aku dambakan. Meski saat itu Naruto masih bayi, tapi saat kutanya, dia ingat pernah menatap wajah ayahnya saat itu. Suatu keajaiban.

Aku terpukul tentu saja. Meski aku tahu resiko pekerjaan Minato, tapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan saat benar-benar kehilangannya. Aku sudah ditinggalkan keluarga kandungku sajak kecil. Dan aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan dirinya, cintanya. Sangat beruntung. Tapi aku tidak mungkin kalah dengan itu. Dia meninggalkanku malaikat kecil, Naruto. Putra kita yang sangat mirip dengannya. Satu-satunya alasanku bisa bangkit dan kembali bahagia. Satu-satunya orang tempatku mendedikasikan hidup dengan apapun yang mampu kulakukan di dunia ini.

Naruto ... dia anak yang langka. Tidak pernah kutemui dimanapun selama ini. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Dan aku senang dia putraku, milikku. Saat ini dia sudah berumur 17. Dia melewati 17 tahun hidupnya lebih banyak bersamaku. Lebih suka menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya denganku dari pada temannya. Aku mengira, mungking dia hanya menemani ibunya yang lebih sering sendiri. Tapi aku menepisnya. Dia menikmatinya ... sama denganku yang memang dan juga menikmatinya. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menyadari masa pubertasnya. Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dalam sifat dan sikapnya selama ini. Sama cerianya denganku. Manja, jahil, misterius meski putraku sendiri. Pemikirannya yang bahaya. Mungkin hanya bertambah dewasa itu saja. Dan ... sama denganku, selalu mengkhususkan diriku dibanding apapun. Harus kuakui aku senang dengan hal itu.

Lamunanku terbuyar saat dua orang pria menyegatku di depan. Hahh ... meski tidak pernah mengalaminya, aku jenuh dengan hal seperti ini. Aku berbalik dan mendapati empat orang lagi di belakangku. Sudah kutebak. Hal tepat yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah ... aku hanya berjalan tidak lebih 50 meter selama tadi. Aku tidak sadar jika jalanku sangat pelan. Padahal kupikir, dari apa yang aku lamunkan tadi, aku sudah melewatkan banyak waktu. Ohh ... ini salahmu Naruto.

Mereka menyeringai jelek yang membuatku jijik. Berbagai macam sapaan terlontar dari mulut mereka. Manis, bermain, tidur, dan satu kata yang nyaris membuatku tertawa ... gadis. Mereka akan kecewa. Dua pria di belakangku tadi berjalan melewatiku. Aku yakin jika di belakang sudah tidak ada orang lagi. Aku ingin kabur, tapi satu pria bertubuh lebih tinggi dariku, merangkul pundakku. Darahku naik, aku bisa mendengar eranganku. Hanya dua lelaki yang boleh menyentuhku, dan saat ini hanya satu. _Hanya satu_ ... kutekankan dalam hatiku yang berdesir panas karena marah. Aku bisa mencium bau anggur dan wangi tidak enak lainnya dari pria itu. Aku mual dan sangat ingin memuntahinya. Tapi aku takut wajahku pucat setelahnya.

Mungkin karena fokusku lebih mengarah pada lengannya yang merangkul pundakku, aku tidak bisa memerhatikan pergerakannya. Dia menarik wajahku dan ... menciumku.

Oke ... aku tidak keberatan meledekkan bom bunuh diri yang bisa menghancurkan seisi kota. Bahkan aku berharap dunia ini hancur. Aku sudah tidak ingin hidup setelah ini. Kuharap ... Naruto mampu memberiku alasan untuk hidup. Atau aku benar-benar mati dengan cara apapun.

Aku menyentak tangan pria itu kasar dan menendang bagian vitalnya keras-keras. Dia tertunduk dan aku menendang perutnya lagi lebih keras. Dan dia jatuh berlutut. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kali, jangan remehkan aku. Aku menendang dagunya lebih keras, sekeras yang kubisa. Dia terpental dan aku yakin tidak ada satupun giginya tersisa. Dia terancam mati.

Kelima pria lainnya memandang horor. Tapi berkilat marah kearahku. Mereka mengambil sikap menyerangku, serentak. Heh ... aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Namun jelas aku tidak ingin jatuh ke tangan kotor mereka. Mereka harus mati terlebih dahulu sebelum aku.

Tapi mereka berhenti bergerak dengan tubuh menegang. Mata mereka terbelalak memandang sesuatu di belakangku. Membuatu berbalik melihat.

Di sana ... bukan, satu langkah di belakangku ... Naruto berdiri kaku. Meski sedetik bisa kulihat matanya tajam. Pertama kalinya aku melihatnya. Dingin, keras, gelap ... menakutkan. Aku menoleh kebelakang lagi dan mereka semua sudah hilang. Aku tidak percaya jika mereka pergi karena takut dengan Naruto. Aku tidak percaya putraku mampu mengusir mereka hanya dengan tatapannya. Pasalnya ... dia tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat perkelahian selama ini. Dan aku yakin dia tidak pernah belajar ilmu bela diri. Tapi harus kuakui ... wajahnya tadi nyaris membuat persendianku bergetar. Jika saja aku tidak ingat dia putraku.

Aku berbalik lagi menghadapnya. Ekspresinya normal, seperti biasa. Apa dia benar-benar melihat kejadian tadi?

Alisnya terangkat dan mengerling menatapku. Dia nyengir dan mengulurkan satu tangannya kearahku. Astaga ... aku merasa benar-benar konyol. Aku sudah menemukan alasan hidupku lagi hanya dengan satu senyumannya ... aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

Aku mengusap mataku yang tergenang air mata sedari tadi dan menyambut ulurannya. Dia menarikku. Sentuhannya terasa kaku dan keras. Aku yakin dia menahan emosinya. Dia tidak mungkin sanggup menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Kami berjalan hening. Bukan canggung, tapi menyakitkan. Tepatnya aku sakit karena hal tadi. Bagaimanapun aku sudah dicium pria lain, yang bukan siapa-siapaku. Aku kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Itu harga diriku, seorang wanita. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan selain harga diri yang dilukai. Kesedihan kembali menyapa hatiku. Nyaris membuatku menangis lagi.

Tapi Naruto menghentikan langkahnya setelah pergi dari jalan kumuh tadi. Aku bisa melihat jalan raya beberapa puluh meter di sana. Dia bersandar di tembok pembatas setinggi kepala. Tangannya masih mengait jemariku. Kami berhadapan. Wajahnya terlihat rapuh. Bukan karena apapun, melainkan karena kondisiku. Memang ... seorang anak akan marah jika melihat orang tuanya dilecehkan. Tentu dia merasakan itu. Tapi yang paling mendominasi hatinya adalah diriku. Perasaanku yang kalut, mataku yang berair, wajahku yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Yang pasti kondisiku sangat menyiksanya. Aku tahu dirinya lebih dari apapun. Aku yakin itu.

Dia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas sejajar wajahku. Selain jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, lainnya tertekuk. Tidak benar-benar menyentuhku, tapi kuku dari jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku ringan. Terasa dingin. Dia frustari tidak menatap mataku. Tapi aku masih intens mengaman setiap sudut wajahnya.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pelan tanpa perlu menunduk. Tinggi kami memang sama. Aku bisa menebak yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi aku sedikit banyak mati rasa. Aku ingin mencegahnya. Namun aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Walau aku sudah tahu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami setelah dia melakukan itu. Aku ingin tahu segala apapun yang menjadi fantasi dan mesteri yang terbentuk selama ini. Benih-benih keinginan dan keraguan yang mencoba untuk terpuaskan. Dalam diriku sudah menantikan semua itu. Aku siap menyesal ... tapi tidak dengan kecewa.

Bibir kami menyatu. Kami sama-sama mematung. Aku sulit menebak apa yang kurasakan. Antara kecewa, senang, dan entah hal apa yang paling membuncah di hatiku. Dadaku sakit ... tapi aku bingung kenapa. Bukan sesuatu yang menyiksa. Hanya, itu ... mengesankan. Dia membuka mulutnya dan aku mengikutinya. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya yang masuk dalam mulutku. Sedikit bergetar dalam hembusannya. Dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyapukannya sepanjang bibirku. Tidak memasukkannya. Dalam sekali lumatan dia melepaskan pangutannya. Dan ... meludah kesamping. Dia menarik tubuhku ringan kedalam pelukannya. Bisa kudengar hembusan nafas panjang dan berat darinya.

Aku balas melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, dan dia memberi ruang. Masih tetap bersandar. Aku merebahkan kepalaku di bahunya yang keras. Namun nyaman. Aku ... lupa kapan terkakhir kali ada tempat senyaman ini. Tubuh kami yang menempel, kontak seperti ini adalah pertama kali yang kami lakukan. Kupejamkan mataku. Bisa kucium samar-samar bau tanah yang akan hujan. Yang paling pekat adalah wanginya. Kami memiliki wangi yang sama ... jeruk. Hanya dia ada semacam cokelat lembut.

"Kau melakukan apa?" Tanyaku dalam bentuk gumaman.

Dia mengait kedua tangannya yang berada di punggungku. Mencoba lebih rileks. "Membuat semua kembali seperti semula."

Aku membuka mata dan mengernyitkan alis. "Kau pikir ... itu berhasil?"

Dia tertawa dan membuat gerakan seolah mengangkat bahu. "Untukku ... itu berhasil. Menurut Kaa- _chan_?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku. Aku tidak menjawab dan memejamkan mata kembali. Aku sudah bisa merasakannya sekarang. Desiran hati dengan banyak kupu-kupu di dalamya, jantung yang berdetak lebih keras dan cepat, aliran darah yang seakan bertabrakan, hal-hal lain yang lebih sensitif dari biasanya ... aku bahagia. Dan, yaa ... itu berhasil. Sangat berhasil.

"Tapi itu salah _ttebane_ ," aku mencoba manyangkalnya, dan suaraku terdengar geli. Tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.

"Meski hari-hariku selalu kuhabiskan bersama Kaa- _chan_ , menurutku ... aku masih punya tempat di luar sana."

Aku menyentak kepalaku kebelakang. Sialan ... pemikirannya selalu tajam. Aku menatapnya kesal. Dan dia hanya tersenyum miring. "Maksudmu ... kau akan pergi dari rumah?" Geramanku semakin membuatku terlihat lucu di matanya. Apa bayiku dulu tertukar?

Aku melepas satu tanganku dan mengangkat menjambak rambutnya keras-keras. Aku mengabaikan ringisannya. Aku berharap dia mati. Bukan dalam artian benci tentu saja.

"Bodoh ... hanya kau satu-satunya yang kupunya Naru- _baka_. Apa yang ada di pkiranmu hingga membuatmu ingin meninggalkanku hah," aku tidak mengurangi kekuatan tarikanku di rambutnya. "... Kau pikir bisa hidup tanpaku apa?"

" _Ittai_ ... kau selalu jahat Kaa- _chan_ ,"

Dia menjauhkan tubuhku. Membuat tanganku terlepas dari kepalanya. Tangannya yang masih berada di pinggangku, dia mengangkat tubuhku seolah tidak ada beban.

"Kyaa ..." Membuatku berteriak kecil.

Dia mendudukkan tubuhku di atas tembok setinggi pinggang, di samping tembok tadi. Kini aku lebih tinggi darinya. Lututku otomatis terbuka memberi ruang untuk tubuhnya. Secara teknis, kami masih menyatu.

Dia mendongak menatapku. "Oke aku salah ... dan aku sudah kurang ajar." Akunya sedikit geram. "Tentu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kaa- _chan_. Puas? Dalam pikiranku, tentu saja ... Kaa- _chan_ akan memarahiku dan mengusirku, mungkin."

Hah ... tentu saja dia tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu. "Yaa ... mungkin tidak. Tapi kau harus diberi hukuman."

Aku menggerling melihatnya shock. Aku suka wajahnya itu. Tidak ... semuanya. Dia bertubuh ramping tapi kekar. Khas Minato. Memakai jins dan jaket hitam. Kaos tipis abu-abu di dalamnya. Pakaiannya yang gelap sangat kontras dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang berantakan. Tapi itu membuatnya terlihat lebih ehm ... sexy. Semua bagian tubuhnya mewarisi Minato. Hanya wajahnya yang tidak. Meniruku. Bulat dan, banyak orang menganggapnya manis ketimbang tampan.

Aku mengernyit lagi melihat senyumnya.

"Baiklah, itu lebih baik ... kau berlebihan dalam memberiku cinta selama ini."

Perkatannya membuat wajahku memerah. Dengan jarak sedekat ini dia pasti mampu melihatnya. Dan ... aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka kalah darinya.

"Sesekali Kaa- _chan_ harus memberiku hal lain."

Sialan. "Jadi ... Aku yang salah kali ini?"

Dia menyeringai dan merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku tidak keberatan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Kubenamkan hidungku di rambutnya yang lembut. Kakiku berayun kecil dan tercengkram saat ingat hawa dingin di udara. Ini penyakit ... aku tak pernah bisa memperdulikan hal lain jika sedang dengannya.

"Oke ... aku harus menebusnya," suaraku lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Dia memilin rambut belakangku yang tergerai. "Tidak perlu ..." Gumamnya setengah parau. "Karena mulai sekarang, sudah saatnya ... aku membalas cinta itu."

Bibirku tertarik dan tidak sadar menggigit rambutnya. Upayaku menahan senyum yang akan kelewat lebar. Toh aku tidak bisa. Itu bukan hal yang bisa kutahan. Dia pandai dalam mendefinisikan sesuatu. Wanita, cinta ... tapi dua hal itu tak pernah sekalipun kujumpai dalam hidupnya. Aku takut, aku terlalu menguasainya. Memembuat dirinya tidak mampu memikirkan hal lain selain diriku.

Aku ingat, saat teman-temannya bermain ke rumah. Nyaris semua teman wanitanya memandangnya dengan pandangan ehm ... tertarik. Tentu saja hal itu tidak luput dari pandanganku. Aku tahu betul hal itu benar. Putri sulung Hyuga, gadis musim semi dan yang bersurai karamel. Dan masih tidak sedikit yang lain, yang kecantikannya tidak bisa kudefinisikan. Memiliki ciri yang mampu menggaet lelaki manapun. Bahkan bungsu Uchiha dan Sabaku berambut merah tidak jauh berbeda. Meski tersembunyi di balik wajah stoic mereka. Dan meski mereka tahu jika Naruto itu sama laki-laki.

Sebagai orang tua, tentu saja ingin jika anak lelakinya membawa gadis ke rumah. Begitu pula denganku. Tapi bagaimanapun, meski sulit menyadarinya, dalam diriku ingin ... jika hanya aku wanita satu-satunya dalam hidupnya. Yang diinginkannya.

" _Pada dasarnya semua manusia itu egois dan serakah. Aku butuh dari sekedar cantik dan baik. Memang, setiap orang pasti pernah terlihat terbaik di mata seseorang. Orang ini, orang itu ... mempunyai pandangan berbeda. Begitu pula denganku. Di mataku, tidak ada yang benar-benar lebih baik dari Kaa-chan. Kau paling baik di antara yang terbaik. Dalam hal apapun. Terbaik yang pernah dan sedang kupunya. Dan di mataku ... hanya Kaa-chan satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku_."

Itu jawabannya saat kutanya kenapa dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita manapun. Dan itu membuatku senang dan miris secara bersamaan.

Aku terjengit saat merasakan tetesan air di kulitku. Dan tidak lama air itu berjatuhan deras dan menghantam kepalaku keras-keras, membuat kepalaku sakit. Dan ... aku sudah basah kuyup.

"Dimana mobilnya?"

Aku menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan dia membantuku turun.

Dia tersenyum miring dan mengangkat bahu.

Aku melongo menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa dia gila? Rumah kami berjarak lebih dari 5 km. Dan dia tidak bawa mobil ... astaga.

"Kau ingin membuat ibumu sakit hah?" Teriakku ketus.

"Sesungguhnya ... aku merindukan saat Kaa- _chan_ demam." Entah bagaimana suaranya bisa terdengar lebih jelas dari pada hujan yang lebat ini. "Tapi tentu aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Dia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikan ke tubuhku. Dan ... aku menyambut tangannya.

Baiklah ... ini memang tidak banyak membantu. Aku hanya takut ... bakal memikirkan hal aneh setelah di rumah nanti.

Kami berjalan dengan tangan saling mengait. Lebih tepat beserta jari-jarinya. Dan kali ini ... kami benar-benar bersisihan.

Meski hujan benar-benar deras, tapi tidak mampu membuat mataku terpejam lebih lama hanya demi memandangnya. Tidak memperdulikan jika airnya membuat mataku perih. Tidak mampu membuat mulutku terkatup karena senyum. Tidak perduli jika air tawar itu bisa kutelan.

Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi ... aku masih punya alasan untuk hidup. Bahkan meski sampai diriku menua nanti, dan benar-benar akan mati lebih dulu. Meski sampai aku berhenti menimangnya sebagai seorang anak, digantikan dirinya yang merawatku selayaknya seorang ibu yang sudah tua. Aku akan tetap mencintainya. Terlepas bagaimana _diri_ ku.

Terlepas dia akan selalu mencintaiku juga.

Yang jelas ... aku ingin hidup demi dirinya.

Karena tentangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
